Pet
by DandyxRandy
Summary: She had felt sympathetic towards him as she read the book…but now…meeting him in flesh and bone, he was exactly what the book had described him as. Cold. Heartless. Lonely.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Jim Henson is the wonderfull creator of the Laybrinth. I only have Randi. Shes mine. Ha.**

* * *

Randi sighed as she looked over the shelves filled with books. She was at the library again, her home away from the hellhole she called come. She hated to admit it, deny anything but this, but her life sucked. She knew life wasn't suppose to be princess' and bonbons, but there had to be more than yelling, and abuse. That's why she came to the library. It was such a great contrast. The quiet, the knowledge, she felt…like herself. And that was the only thing she ever wanted in her life.

Looking through the shelves, a small pout on her face, she couldn't find anything to read. At all. Usually she would be able to find something of her interest in a matter of five minutes. But not today. She groaned and looked out the window at the end of the aisle. Dark clouds formed above the building as a few raindrops started to fall. Lovely. Now she would have to walk home in the rain, which would lead to more yelling on her part. Well…she needed to find a book at least. But what book?

Lost in her own musing she failed to notice that the new assistant librarian, the one she had formed a small crush on, 'popped' up on her side, watching her. Not only till she bumped into him did she realize he was there. She made a small 'eek' and looked up to the man. Lovely as ever he was. His mismatched eyes fell on hers. She adored the man. He had silvery blonde hair which was pulled back into a pony tail, a few strands escaping the ribbon, leaving 'wisps' around his face, his features sharp yet soft at the same time, and he ALWAYS seemed to be dressed in leather.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked, making Randi blush. Even his voice was smooth as his complexion. It was horrible. He seemed to just ooze sex. That's what he was, Randi finally decided, sex on legs. A librarian who was sex on legs. Snapping back to attention she nodded, a crestfallen look coming over her face.

"Erm…yes…I can't seem to find anything to read…I mean….its just…"

The man held up his hand, shaking his head, chuckling softly. He seemed to understand. Little known to Randi, he was about to send her on a little adventure of her own. No longer would she be 'bored' of her life. He had studied the girl for a full month now, her coming to the library for all that time. She was. Special. A certain special he liked.

He scanned over the books in the aisle they were in and reached up, plucking a little red book off the top shelf. It had a thin layer of dust on it, which he promptly whipped clean with a gloved hand. He smiled and offered it to the girl before him. Randi looked at it, the gold letters spelling one word. Labyrinth.

She took the book and flipped it over to the back, wanting to read a bit of what it was about, finding nothing. She sighed and looked back to where the librarian should have been, only to find him gone. She pouted again, missing the company. She looked at the book again and decided to check it out. She had never heard of Labyrinth.

Going to the counter the older plump lady smiled at her. Mrs.Bobfield was her name and she was the only librarian there who allowed Randi to keep books just a little longer than she should. The lady smiled as Randi approached and took out her stamp to mark the book and the punch for the library card. Handing the book over, Mrs.Bobfield frowned.

"This isn't a library book, deary." she said to Randi, handing the book over. Randi then frowned herself.

"But…the assistant librarian…he got it off the shelf for me…"

"Deary…we don't have an assistant librarian…Why don't you just keep the book?"

Randi was about to protest before she saw the man who had gotten the book down for her outside the window. He was walking down the sidewalk, a hand shielding his eyes from the rain. With a quick nod Randi left and practically ran out the door, wanting to talk to the man, only to find him gone. She looked around and still couldn't find him. Bugger.

She sighed and started on her way home. Who was that man?

Randi slowly opened the door to her house, her head poking in cautiously. Looking around, seeing no one there she stepped in, wincing as the floor beneath her creaked. She could hear the television in the other room, signaling that her father was home. Where was her mother? The car door slammed outside. Ah. There she was. Randi took a deep breath and hid the book beneath her shirt as her mother came in flustered.

"Randi, me and your father are going out tonight." she said, obviously annoyed at the idea. "There's Mac' and cheese in the fridge for you…."she continued, going over to the kitchen, grabbing a few items from the counter, throwing them in her purse. "We'll be back whenever. Make sure you clean the house, attic included."

Randi nodded than heard the TV shut off. Shit. She looked desperately at her mother, wanting to leave. Her mom nodded, not wanting any hollering tonight and Randi slinked off up to her room, hoping her father wouldn't notice her absence. Which of coarse, he didn't.

Once in her room she shut her door, locking it. They wouldn't bother her until they need something, but since they were leaving that wouldn't be an option. She flopped down on her bed, and pulled out the book she had gotten, opening it up to the first page and started reading.

The story enticed her greatly, the plot consisting of a girl who wished away her baby sister to the goblins, the King himself coming to retrieve the baby, challenging the girl to his Labyrinth. Hours passed by, Randi lost in the story line. She didn't notice the sound of the car pulling up until it was to late. The last words of the book fell from her lips as she dropped it and ran downstairs, trying to clean up. It was no use.

Her father burst in the door first, drunk, her mother following after him, grinning. She obviously was drunk to. Randi sighed and looked away, watching her mother, the last chance of survival go up the stairs to her bedroom. Well at least she didn't notice how messy the house was. But that wasn't what she was worried about at the moment. She was alone with her father…in an enclosed room.

Fear flashed through her eyes as he came up to her, a wild grin twisted on his lips, his face contorted into some sick pleasure that he soon knew he was about to receive. Without blinking Randi took the first blow to her stomach, her fathers foot merciless against any cries. It was useless. She took the beating, only a whimper coming forth from her. She was lucky he was drunk tonight. He would leave her soon, and that he did, staggering off upstairs.

Randi curled up in a ball in the kitchen, trying to stop her bleeding lip and brow with a towel. She slowly made her way upstairs, tears brimming her eyes. It was like this every night since she was seven. She was now seventeen. Ten years of abuse. You think she would get out of it. But she couldn't. It was hard for her to admit that she would have to 'get help'. It embarrassed her. But it didn't matter. Another year and she would leave.

Getting up to her room she shut the door and locked it again. She tried to bandage up her wounds best she could before falling on her bed, clutching her book to her chest, sobbing softly. She wanted it to end. To all go away. Go where she would be happy. Where nothing would be against her. In some desperate hope she thought, just maybe, just MAYBE God would have mercy this time.

"I wish the goblins would come and take **me away."**


	2. Chapter 2

Randi's eyes shot open as she heard faint giggles in the corner of her room. She looked at her watch and saw it was two a.m. She had fallen asleep apparently and something had woken her up. Sitting up she flicked on her light, only to find the power was out on it. Probably a burnt bulb. She shook her head and laid back down, eyes closing. A few minutes later she felt poking on her side.

"The fuck?!" she said, sitting up now, the poking ceasing. She looked around her room, shadows seeming to dance across the walls. Now she was scared. She threw her blankets to the side and placed her feet on the ground, her eyes trying to focus to the darkness. It was raining out again. Great. So maybe she had a power outage to.

She picked up her sweatshirt and searched her bed, looking for the poking source. Something wasn't right...it didn't feel right. A bolt of lightning filled the room, Randi then silently counting the seconds till the clap of thunder sounded. On four Mississippi her window shutters flew open, a huge sound of thunder shaking the house. Randi gasped and rushed to the window, shutting it, bolting the shutters this time. The rain had wet her shirt a bit which made her more irritated at the situation.

Grabbing a spare one she changed, tossing the shirt to the floor. Expecting a wet 'plop' instead she heard another giggle and a ruffle of sheets. Turning around ready to pounce on what was obviously spooking her, her eyes laid upon a tall shadowy figure in the corner of her room. Randi froze, uncertain of what to do.

"I would of never thought someone would twist my spell so they would be sent away…."

The voice seemed so familiar! Randi knew she had heard it before. And what did he mean his spell? Sent away? She was confused and felt like she shouldn't be.

"Who are you and what do you want." she said to the man, backing up slightly, her back now against her wall, the sweatshirt she had previously grabbed clutched to her chest as if it was going to protect her.

Even in the darkness she could see the smirk on the man's face as he cocked his head to the side. He took a step forward, the sound of boots hitting her hard wood floor echoing in her mind. What had she gotten herself into? The man stopped mere inches from her, lightening flashed in the room again, giving her a brief glimpse of him.

It was the librarian. But yet….he wasn't.

"A bit slow, are you now?"

He was teasing her! The nerve. She frowned at him and stood up straighter.

"Now listen here you! You barge in my room, call me slow, and you don't even give me your-" Randi was cut short by the clap of thunder, making her jump and 'eek' all at once, nearly bumping into the stranger. She heard a low rumble and realized he was laughing at her.

"Oh my…not to brave either….perhaps I am wasting my time here…I have much better things to tend to."

Randi stepped away from him, her eyes searching over his form.

"This would be so much easier if you would just tell me who you are." She sounded annoyed now.

Sighing the man picked up the book on her bed, looking at it. She was not Sarah, obviously, but she still had the same spit and fire as the brown eyed doe had way back when.

"You wished yourself away….who would be here to come and retrieve you?" he finally said after a few minutes of silence, him still leafing through the pages of the book.

Realization FINALLY dawned on Randi.

"You're….You're the Goblin King…"

Jareth, his name finally been given, smiled brightly at her, pointed teeth showing.

"Welcome to the Labyrinth."

Randi wasn't in her room anymore. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know that. It SMELLED different where she was. Crisper. Cleaner. Pure. But when she did open her eyes the sight before her was marvelous. She seemed to be standing on a cliff overlooking a maze of some sort.

"The Labyrinth." said a voice behind her. She didn't need to look back to know who it was. Instead she kept her gaze on the maze.

"Its amazing." she finally said, turning around to face Jareth. She found him mere centimeters from her, a grin on his face, obviously loving her love for the Labyrinth.

"Yes well…when one has unlimited time on his hands they tend to create magnificent things…But things aren't always what they seem."

Randi stepped back from him and nodded in agreement. What she would give…she paused in mid thought. What would she give? She turned to Jareth, now wondering why she was here. And as if reading her mind he spoke again.

"Since you wished yourself away here…You obviously have some great need to escape whatever it is that is such a great threat to you. So…the rules have changed."

Randi was about to protest but was cut short by Jareth.

"You will try to solve my Labyrinth in twelve hours if you refuse my offer…"

Randi frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I highly doubt you can give me my 'dreams', Mister Goblin King." she snorted, rolling her eyes, knowing where this was going. She read the book, and had memorized everything that would happen. He would offer her dreams, she should refused, she'll run the Labyrinth, win, naturally, and go back to her pathetic life. To her, it was a waste of time. To him…it was all a game.

Jareth sighed at the girls incompetence. She knew the story…but times have changed. Things have changed. He had changed. Ever since her. Sarah. He shook his head slightly, clearing his mind of _that_ memory and turned his attention to the adolescence before him.

"Oh…but I can."

He stepped closer to her, producing a clear crystal.

"I can give you everything. Just love me. Fear me. And I will be your slave…Let me rule you. You will be mine."

His voice had a darkened demeanor to it as he said the last few words, making Randi shudder. She was slowly starting to notice the Goblin King wasn't who she thought he was. She had felt sympathetic towards him as she read the book…but now…meeting him in flesh and bone, he was exactly what the book had described him as. Cold. Heartless. Lonely.

"I refuse then." she stated simply, turning to the Labyrinth.

She could hear Jareth step up behind her, his hands grasping her upper arms, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I'm not letting you go so easily." he murmured, Randi's eyes closing. "I want you Randi. And I always get what I want."

Then he was gone, the words 'I always get what I want' echoing in her mind. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. Here went nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the door of the Labyrinth, sighing hard. She found the entrance, but how the hell to get in? She grumbled and plopped down on her butt, crossing her arms over her chest, like she had done so many times before. Before she could blink she was thrown off the ground, flying up a bit, before landing back down. She blinked and looked at the spot she had recently been sitting. There, in that spot, was a large dirt covered dog looking…thing.

Her eyes widened as she saw the animals teeth bared. Uh oh. She scrambled up to her feet and gulped, moving slowly towards the gate.

"Stupid bloody gits…."

The animal had…talked!

Randi squinted at the thing as it shook the dirt off itself. She could now see it was pure black, and had silver tipped toes. It even seemed to have…wings…on its back. Magnificent HUGE wings. She froze, though, when the thing looked at her. Its eyes were the purest blue she had ever seen. They held her in a trance as he walked towards her, every step measured.

"D-don't eat me!" Randi finally found her voice as she shielded herself from the beasts stare.

The beast merely laughed at the young girls attempts to 'fiend' him off.

"My dear girl…why would I want to eat you? You're much to chewy and your bones get in the way…" he snickered, sitting in front of her, blue eyes on her form. "Or would you rather me eat you?"

He, now Randi realized it was a he, wagged its tail, his head cocked to the side. She lowered her arms and looked at the animal. It was a really magnificent thing, he was. A simple large black wolf with wings….but those eyes…that's what held her captive.

"Y-you're not going to eat me?"

The beast rolled his eyes, if its what you could call what he did that, and continued to stare at her.

"Did you not just hear me? Honestly. Gits! All of them!"

The beast got up and started to walk off, only to stop as he heard Randi call out to him.

"W-wait…can…can you help me? I mean…you seem like you could…." she chewed her bottom lip after asking, looking at the thing nervously. She still couldn't trust him completely. But fortunately the beast turned back around and faced her.

"Certainly…Miss. And please, since we have no names as of yet, you may call me Clopin."

Clopin gave her a 'bow' before her and gave her a…wolfish grin. Randi smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I'm Randi…"

Clopin shrugged and padded over to the gates, jumping up on them, pushing the doors open. He looked over his shoulder as he was down on his paws again and laughed slightly. He was a charming beast really.

"Well come on, love! We haven't got all day, now do we? Twelve hours was it?"

Randi gasped, momentarily forgetting that she had the task. This short attention span crap was going to get her in trouble someday. She jogged up to Clopin and followed him down the path, jumping slightly when the doors shut with a loud 'bang'.

"Stay close deary….things tend to get…weird here…"

Randi snorted. As if she hadn't noticed that yet. But for the sake of having help she kept her trap shut. They walked on for what seemed like hours when it only had been minutes. They took few turns and when they did it seemed like it was getting darker within the Labyrinth. The two of them talked about random things, Randi telling Clopin of her Aboveground life, Clopin swearing he was hatched from an egg and had gills at one point in his five hundred years of life, Randi not believing him. Randi liked the company of him. He was like a gentleman in a doggy form.

Then something happened that Randi wish didn't. They came to a dead end. She looked…no…glared at Clopin who was frowning at the wall, his bushy eyebrows pulled down.

"Oh dear…seems the King is in a rather furious mood tonight…"Clopin said to himself. "The Labyrinth never changes this much…"

He shrugged then and looked over his shoulder.

"Well…come on then. Up you go." He nodded at the wall. Randi just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't climb that!" she insisted, pointing to herself then the wall. Clopin sighed and went over to Randi, nudging her leg.

"Come on then and climb on me back. Ill get us over it in one jump…."

But before Randi could protests again he slipped between her legs, and ran towards the wall, Randi clutching his fur for dear life. In one bound he soared over the wall. He unfolded his wings in the process, letting them sail across a deep ditch. Randi certainly would of fallen in if she did climb it. Maybe God was on her side a bit today.

Landing Clopin slid out from her, grinning.

"You're not as heavy as you look…"he teased, earning a glare from Randi.

They were now in some sort of woods now, the trees barely visible. It was very dark. To dark for Randi's comfort. She kept a hold on Clopin's fur as he walked through the forest in ease. Well of coarse…he COULD see in the dark. What luck.

Coming in a fork in a road Clopin stopped, Randi nearly falling over him. He raised his head and sniffed the air before turning right.

"Stay close." he warned, his voice gruff. "Troubles coming."

A low growl was heard in front of them, raising the hair on the back of Randi's neck and Clopin's back as well. Clopin, though, started to grow as well, a sense of protection coming over him. Golden eyes were shining in the distance suddenly, catching Randi off guard. They shined just like Clopin's did…his only being blue. Clopin understood completely who the 'stranger' was once he got a sniff of the other mutt.

"Come out, traitor."

The voice broke the silence spell cast over them. Randi blinked as she saw another beast identical to Clopin step from the shadows. He has the same wings and coloring. Only the eyes were the difference between the two of them. How peculiar.

"Why dear brother! Me? A traitor? It seems you are mistake, quiet." the other spoke, grinning ear to ear, if that's what you could call what he was doing, grinning.

"Silence Twain, brother dear…You betrayed the king! How is that not treachery!"

Clopin had moved out of the protective boundary of Randi and was now circling the other beast. It would be better to call them brothers, actually, since they insisted on calling each other that as it was. The air was incredibly tense between the two. It made Randi feel sick.

"Ah. But you are the one being traitorous now, brother. Leading the poor innocent girl into the clutches of the king? I thought there would be a better way to redeem yourself than that!"

Randi looked at Clopin, stunned. "You what?!" she roared at him, infuriated now, within a second.

The beast didn't even look at her as he spoke. He was to trained on his sibling.

"Don't listen to him. He's a liar."

"And the other one tells the truth! Oh dear Brother, what fun this is! Just like old times!" 'Twain's' merriment started to get on Randi's nerves. "But honestly…please Randi dear…come with me and I'll lead you to the Goblin City and get rid of all this nonsense. I'm sure you do not wish to fall under the rule of the king, do you? All brother has been doing, here, is lead you in circles. I wonder if you know that you only have four hours left and you haven't even made it half way!"

Randi looked between the two. Clopin seemed like he was ready to shred his brother apart, while Twain…he just seemed so happy. Randi gritted her teeth knowing she would have to choose. And it wouldn't be easy. She did have more trust in Clopin though, then the other. She has been with Clopin since the beginning. She sighed and shook her head. The obvious answer was Clopin. And so she chose.

"Come on Clopin…lets go….I wanna get done with this maze soon…"

She turned to leave and heard Clopin snort at Twain. At least she would hopefully get to the city soon.

"Oh dear Randi!" It was Twain talking. "When you lose…please tell the King I did try to sabotage his plan! I want the renegades to be heard!"

Randi turned to say something back but Twain was gone. She looked at Clopin, glowering.

"What….what was that all about?"

Clopin shook his head at the youngling.

"Old brotherly rivalry. When the first dreamer came…Twain helped her out…making her win the Labyrinth…thus…being a traitor of the King."

Randi nodded, then frowned. Clopin was helping her though.

"But…some of us don't make the mistake as Twain did. He got caught. The rest of us did not."

"Does that mean you really are helping me?"

Clopin nodded and continued down the dust path, coming into a new clearing. The Goblin City was just in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Randi's eyes brightened up once she saw the castle in the distance. They were almost there! She would of leapt for joy if she could, but instead she fell. And fall she did, down a very long and dark corridor. She landed very hard on her bum, making her yelp out in pain. The only ray of light was shining on her. Where was Clopin? She screamed out hiss name, trying to find her companion. Her only response was a low whimper above her. She looked up to see Clopin looking down at her, a look of regret in his blue eyes.

"Clopin! Help me up!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her.

The beast only shook his head as he stared down, longingly, at the girl.

"I'm so sorry Randi…"he whispered before he left.

Randi felt cold as those words drifted in the air. Clopin betrayed her. He…she shook her head, trying to get her mind straight. Wait…that means…Oh no! She only has five hours until her time was out! She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up off the ground, not giving up. She refused to.

Taking a step forward she noticed that she was in some sort of room. Her eyes grew accustomed to the dark and saw small objects of furniture in the room. A bed, a table, chairs, but the thing that stood out the most was the massive amounts of books that lined the walls. It was like a library. She reached a hand forward and slowly traced the spine of a book.

"Who's there?"

Randi jumped at the unexpected voice. She turned around to see the owner of said voice. There stood a wrinkled old man, dressed in fine robes, his eyes shielded by his hands. His white hair grew in small tufts on the top of his head, sticking out in odd angles. Wrinkles lined his face and seemed to be holding dust within the folds. Randi's hand dropped as the figure moved closer, repeating the question again.

"Randi Slater…"

Randi finally found her voice and told the creature her name. He seemed to approve at this, his head bobbing up and down in agreement. He moved gracefully over to a chair in a corner and sat down, a small smile appearing on his face.

"So you are the child that runs the Labyrinth…the winds told me you were coming this way…please…take seat. Your troubles will be over soon."

Randi didn't know exactly why she trusted the old voice but she did and took a seat opposite of the man. She folded her hands in her lap like a child being punished.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled sweetly, innocently at the girl. It made her shiver violently. It was like she was his prey and he was toying with her. But why did it feel like that? It made her feel defenseless. She was still in shock about Clopin.

"I am the blind librarian…."

Randi cocked her head to the side. Blind Librarian? She was about to comment on the paradox of his situation but was cut short by him. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes. There where his eyes should have been were dark pits. No eyes present. An audible gasp passed through Randi's lips at the sight.

"Ah yes. A blind librarian…silly…is it not? That's what the King thought." he paused and took out a small book out of the sleeve of his robe. It had a red binding and it looked oddly familiar. Where had she seen it? The man opened the book and leafed to a page. Was he going to read to her?

"You see my dear…things aren't always what they seem here…" he seemed to be scolding her. "Don't take anything for granted here…you think you are wasting time here…don't you?"

He was right. Both of them knew it. Randi should have been trying to find a way out of there at the moment, but instead she was sitting in front of a blind librarian. Was she insane as much as this labyrinth was?

"You will not win, little one. Don't you see the King has won already?" the man continued to leaf through the pages, as if searching for something. Randi wanted to argue with the man but couldn't. He had something she needed. She knew it.

"Aaah…here we are…" he finally stopped looking through the book and looked at the page. "Chapter Twenty Two…Unwritten."

_The Goblin King was defeated. He couldn't believe that a little girl, not even of age, had bested his own Labyrinth. His own creation. He wanted to keep the girl. To make her his Queen. And yet…she denied him. All for what? A little brat who could barely gurgle his own name. Oh the shame!_

_The blonde haired Fae paced back and forth in his throne. He was infuriated. No. Not infuriated. Enraged. Even the goblins stayed out of his way. They have never seen their king so angry. It was best to stay their distance in a time like this. _

"_I swear it…the next child that comes…they aren't escaping. I am not going to be humiliated like this again!" _

_Jareth plopped himself down into the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, brow furrowed. Despite all his anger. All his hatred. His heart ached. It ached for a companion. A lover. Someone to lighten up his kingdom. He needed Sarah. _

_He felt tears well up in his but quickly dispersed of them with a wave of his hand over his eyes. The girl was not one to have teat shed. She was an insolent brat. Damn her. She had done something that was unforgivable. But now…all will pay for her mistake. Every dreamer. Every person that would be wished away…he would keep. _

The old man stopped reading and closed his book, bowing his head. Randi looked at him confused at why he stopped reading. She felt a cold dread grip her heart as she felt someone else in the room. She didn't need to guess twice to know who it was.

"Thank you for reading to our kind guest, Librarian…but I must inform her, her time is up…"


	5. Chapter 5

Randi swore silently as she heard the Goblin King himself speak. Oh…it wasn't fair. She turned around in her chair, plastering on a fake smile. She looked him over and frowned. Why did he have to be such a good looking 'bad guy'? Dismissing the thought she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go away. I'm being read to. Its rude to interrupt someo-"

"You are mine now, Randi." Jareth sneered. " I don't think you understand the position you are now in. I own you."

The tone in Jareth's voice sent shivers down her spine. She glared at him and was about to retort back something snappy but was once again cut short by him. He snapped his fingers and she instantly felt a tightening at her throat. Her hands flew up to her neck, recognizing immediately what was causing the tension. A collar. It even had tags! She read them carefully, the silver being carved delicately.

_Randi Slater:_

_Property of The Goblin King Jareth._

_Return to Goblin Realm if lost_

Randi's mouth fell open as she looked back up to Jareth, a small smirk tugging at his own lips. Her jaw clenched as she shot a glare at him. He was so freaking quick in this new game of his. It sucked. As childish as it sounded.

"You have no-"

"I have every right…"

"Quit doing that!"

He cocked his head at this, puzzlement crossing his features.

"Doing what?"

"Cutting me off! Its rude!"

She blinked away tears, crossing her arms over her chest, turning away from him. She was no longer in the home of the Librarian now. The damned Fae transported her now?! Well he was full of surprises. Not that she was happy about any of them. Jareth was in front of her, babbling away about something. She didn't care to pay attention until she heard a sharp 'snap' fill the air, breaking her thoughts.

"Pay attention." he ordered. Randi immediately took head, spotting the crop whip in his hand.

"As I was saying…you are under rule of me. MY property. You won't be harmed, no, unless you wish it. You are to stay in my presence always, unless you need to relieve yourself…"he gestured towards the toilet. "Other wise you shall dine with me all the way to sleeping with me…"

Randi's last thread of sanity broke.

"I am not having sex with a self centered arrogant pixie man I barely know!" she shouted, earning a surprised look from the Goblin King.

"Well…I never did say anything about having sex…now did I? I merely said we would be sharing the same bed. What ever occurs while we are in it is up to your cooperation…"

He was enjoying this far to much and the both of them knew it. Randi didn't like to be treated like a 'pet'. It was disgraceful. Now she knew what it felt like to be one of the women before their liberation. But part of her still leapt for joy. She wouldn't be back aboveground. She would be free of her parents. Free of the abuse. She only hoped. What if Jareth was just like her father? What if he was worse? Fear gripped her heart and she looked away from him, uncertain. She heard him sigh.

"It is much to late to be discussing such matters, especially when I don't have your full attention. It is most important you understand the ways of the Underground if you don't want yourself killed…"

He almost sounded like he cared for her. Maybe even valued her life. She looked at him defiantly, eyes turning cold. He shouldn't care.

"Why do you even care about me? If I live…"she mocked his tone. It was a mistake. In a flash he was right in front of her, fingers gripping her chin hard, but not enough to bruise. His eyes had a fire in them as he spoke clearly.

"I don't like my property damaged. Don't think yourself of any value to me as but a pet. Pets can be replaced, but I don't like the process…."

Her stomach sunk. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. But then…what did she expect? She turned her head from him, surprised that he stood back.

"Bedtime."

Randi felt herself actually very tired and didn't object to crawl into the massive bed next to the King. He snapped his fingers and they were both clothed in night time wear. She didn't mind the smooth silky texture of her little nighty. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. They wern't until he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at him, struggling to break free of his grasp. She heard him smirk before tightening his hold.

"I would be sleeping but someone is squirming to much...but I don't entirely mind that either..."

Randi stopped, getting the hint. She huffed before closing her eyes. She would have to sleep next to him tonight whether she liked it or not.

"Goodnight,pet."

"Goodnight...Pixie bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

Randi woke up to a very unhappy Goblin King. A towel was wrapped around his waist as he stalked through his room, items of clothing flying everywhere, a small goblin bowing and babbling on his 'sorry' and 'I didn't think'. Jareth turned to the goblin and promptly kicked the thing, it flying out the doorway. Rubbing his temples he sat himself down at the end of the bed, only to have a pillow flung at his head, hitting its target. He blinked, shocked, then slowly looked at Randi.

"Pet…"his voice was full of annoyance. ":Why exactly did you choose to throw a pillow at me, this morning?"

Randi glared at him, pulling the covers closer to herself. "You were being mean…."

Jareth's brow shot up in mock surprised. He turned himself fully and started 'crawling' towards the young girl in his bed. Mean? Mean?! Him! Ha.

"And how exactly, have I been mean?"

He was now hovering over Randi, arms on either side of her, making an escape inevitable. He saw a flicker of fear pass in her eyes. Good. He WAS getting somewhere after all. It would be a shame to have a defiant little prat all his life.

"Y-you kicked the goblin!"

"Pet…I kick many goblins…you're going to have to get used to it."

His tone was flat, as if it was a normal everyday thing. Goblins were…well….goblins! They were only his amusement to use at a whim. He could kick them if he surely wanted to. No little girl would tell him otherwise. Certainly not one who failed to complete his Labyrinth.

Randi looked away from him, her hand coming up to fiddle with her collar. Jareth spotted this and smirked. So she had already recognized this was staying apart of her for a very long time. Another 'good' in his book. He leaned down to give a brief kiss, if it was that, on his pets forehead before removing himself from the bed and went to go get dressed.

Randi glared off in his direction and once he was out of sight she yanked on the black leather collar around her neck. It wouldn't move an inch in any direction to allow her to get it off. It didn't even have a clasp to undo it! She gave up after fifteen minutes, deciding to wash up herself. At least she had that choice.

Throwing back the covers she wandered into the connecting bathroom, grinning slightly to herself. There, on the far wall in the room, was a mammoth bathtub. It could easily fit ten people. Her thoughts wandered to why the Goblin King had such a large tub, but decided since he was king, he would naturally have larger, bigger than life, things. Shrugging she turned on a faucet , letting the tub fill up. Soon it was full and bubbles magically appeared as soon as she entered it. She gasped softly, accompanied by a small chuckle. She looked to the doorway and saw Jareth leaning against its frame.

"I thought every lady liked bubbles…." he cooed, stepping towards her. "Although they do cover up most of a lovely view…"

Randi huffed and sunk lower into the tub, subconsciously pulling bubbles closer. Couldn't she go anywhere without him being right on top of her?

"Go away. I'm taking a bath."

Jareth grinned, eyes shining. He was up to something. She was sure of it.

"I can see that…perhaps I should join you. After all, what is the harm of taking two baths, now is there?"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly he was in the bathtub, next to Randi. She glowered at him and tried to scoot away, but he only wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him, nearly in his lap. She struggled against him but realized he was to strong at the moment, for her to get away. Bugger.

"Jareth…"

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Goblin King?"

He gave her a 'keep going' look.

"…Master?"

He grinned, nodding his head. Oh hell no. She was NOT calling him Master. Not for any reason. A pinch on her bum made her snap back to his attention.

"Master Jareth if you please…no need to be so formal…"

She rolled her eyes. Fine. They would do this his way for now.

"Master Jareth," she said in a syrupy sweet tone. "May I please take my own bath, by myself. I promise to be a good pet if you do…Just this once…please?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, smiling sweetly. If it got her what she wanted then fine. Jareth was surprised at her sudden kindness, but dismissed it for the moment, her game playing in his mind. Two would play at this. He would have his way. Not hers.

"Very well pet…but I expect you to be down for breakfast in half an hour. We have important matters to discuss about your position." he reached over and fondled the collar around her throat, earning a scowl from Randi. He chuckled and pulled back, long elegant fingers brushing across her shoulder, sending shivers through the girl.

Another snap of fingers and he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long until Randi was finished with her bath. She was slipping on a short dress when a knock on her door caught her attention. Smoothing out the black slip she creaked open the door to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes standing there, nervously fiddling with his cuff sleeve. Those eyes.

"C-Clopin?" she whispered, opening the door a bit further, eyes narrowing at the man who was now looking back at her nervously. He gave her a shy grin.

"Hello Randi." his thick British accent was apparent. "I came here to show you around the castle. One could get lost in its rath-"

He was cut off abruptly by a sharp 'smack'. He blinked away stinging tears in his eyes, rubbing his cheek. Randi had slapped him.

"You loathsome little…thing you! You left me for heaven knows what and now you show up here just thinking its all fine and dandy! Show me around the castle will you! I bet you'll let me fall through another trap door thing!"

She raised her hand again to smack him but her wrist was caught, mid-slap, and was pulled tight against Clopin. He snarled at her, looking dangerously wolfish at the moment. His eyes became hard, his brow creased in a deep frown.

"Watch it, _pet. _We wouldn't want the others to hear your bickering. Many would use it against you and the King. I don't think he would want his reputation ruined because of a pet."

He was surprisingly calm and collected as he spoke, as if to a long time friend, but there was true meaning behind his words. Jareth did say she needed to watch herself and how she acted if she didn't want herself killed. Now she really wondered what position she was put in.

Clopin released her, his warm smile replacing the coldness in his eyes. He held out an arm for her, wanting her to take it. She did without hesitation and felt a sudden rush of relief wash over her. Even though Clopin had betrayed her he was here now. She had a friend.

She looked up at him as he led them to the dining hall, at least that's what she presumed, her eyes lingering over his features. It was Clopin alright. Dark blue eyes, messy black hair, a small stubble of hair coming from his jaw to his chin. She noticed he had larger canines and more 'wolfish' features about him as well. The one thing that nagged her mind was why was he human?

"I see he has leashed you already…"

Clopin was now looking down at Randi, his eyes trained on the collar around her neck. She gave him a sheepish grin, thankful to be snapped out of her thoughts. She brought her hand up, fingers brushing along the band.

"Its very unlikely to have him bound you so quickly…"he continued, looking back up again. "He usually tests out his pets first for whatever job he wants them to do…and not one has had a collar. Very unlikely…"

Randi figured he was musing to himself rather than her. By the distance in his voice. She tried to listen in on him, but his voice dropped to below a whisper, making it hard for her to do such a thing. They soon arrived at an archway, two oak doors in their path. Goblins were standing in front, bickering to themselves.

"Excuse us…we are needed in the Kings presence. "

The two goblins stopped their conversation, and looked wide eyed at Clopin. They bowed their heads, stepping aside.

"A-as you w-wish, S-sir C-Clopin." stuttered one, the doors opening to reveal a spacious, but small, dining room, Jareth sitting at the end of the table, eating quietly. Clopin let go of Randi's arm and ushered her to a chair nest to the king. He bowed at Jareth, smiling slightly.

"She is a very quaint pet, Goblin King…"he purred, eyes flicking over to Randi. Something didn't sound right to her ears though. It almost seemed like it pained him to say those words.

Jareth nodded to himself, looking over at Randi as well. She felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze, her gaze lowering to the empty plate in front of her. It was soon filled with various fruits and meats before her eyes. She looked up at Jareth who smirked before turning to Clopin.

Randi's mouth watered at the delicious smell. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and that was only an apple then. She would of ravished to food down as soon as she knew it was alright for her to eat but she couldn't bring herself to it. If she ate this food, his food, it would only be another tally on her. She would be accepting it. Accepting her position. She couldn't bring herself to it. She gently pushed her plate away, making up her mind. Jareth of coarse saw the small gesture and understood completely. He wasn't a fool nor would he be made one.

"Clopin…you are dismissed." Jareth said with a wave of his hand. Clopin nodded and slinked out of the room, pulling the doors shut behind him. Randi kept her eyes from Jareth as he reached over to brush her bands out of her eyes.

"My dear Randi….don't defy me. Its not as horrible as you think it may be…" his voice was soft. So gentle. So convincing. She blinked her eyes a few times, wanting not to believe any of it. His fingers trailed across her cheek to her chin, gently grasping it, turning her gaze towards him.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. All I ask is for your companionship…Let me have you. Rule you. Randi…"

She shook her head, looking away. No. It wouldn't happen this way. She wouldn't be his. She wouldn't be controlled anymore. Why wouldn't he understand it? She heard him sigh in disappointment. Or was it frustration? She didn't care to know.

"As I said last night, you are needing to learn the rules of the Underground. Mostly for my sake, but for your life as well. You will call me by my rightful title in public. If you do not, its most disgrace." he paused, making sure he had her attention. "You are simply my object, possession, put it however you wish. And you shall be treated that way. I want you to understand though, that I am most generous. You are very lucky to be at my side at all times. You will learn that not all pets are treated like you…"

Randi raised her brow, wondering what he was getting at. There were other pets in other kingdoms? She felt like the Slave Trade had made its way to the Underground. Lucky her. She made sure to keep a mental tab on all the rules he was giving her. They were simple really. She wasn't allowed to do much without him being there, and she was to ask his permission. It was like having a parent. One who would ravish you with kisses and sexual acts of the kind in a most disturbing way. She shuddered at the thought.

"Randi…stop daydreaming. We will have to break you of that habit to. When I talk to you…"In an instant he had her pulled into his lap, one arm around her waist, his free hand caressing her jaw.

"I require your full attention…I will get it one way or another…"

His breath was warm against her cheek, making her shiver in delight. Warm lips found her ear and she could feel her defense crumbling. His hand holding her to him ran down her waist to the upper part of her thigh, fingers drawing little patterns in the soft material of her dress. Her eyes closed as he inched closer to the heat building between her legs, yearning for his touch. He moved the hair away from her neck, scraping his teeth lightly over the newly exposed skin before kissing the red marks he left. He was slow, teasing, and agonizing her senses. He was so close now. So close to his prize. The dress was bunching up around her hips, slowly revealing creamy legs. So close.

'_Let me rule you'._

Eyes snapped open to attention. Randi started to struggle against Jareth then, trying to free of him. No. This was wrong. So wrong. She couldn't let him do this. It was wrong.

"S-stop. Let me go…."she mumbled, ignoring the way his grip tightened on her. "Please…"

She was let go then, pushed out of his lap and onto the floor. She tucked her legs underneath her, straightening her dress before looking into the angry mismatched eyes of Jareth. His jaw was clenched as well as his fists. What had she done? Tears pricked her eyes as she scooted away from him, raising her arms in defense. The first time she ever denied her father of _this,_ she was beaten horribly.

She didn't see Jareth's expression soften as he saw her shrink back in fear. She didn't see the wave of emotions wash over. Nor did she see the concern in his eyes. Rather she found herself back in her room, on her bed, a cold wet nose pressed against her cheek.

She peeked through her fingers to see Clopin, now in his wolf self, seated next to her, tail wagging only slightly as he licked her cheek. She felt the oncoming sobs and wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging him close to her as she cried, his fur hiding her from the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth paced around his throne room. Something wasn't right with Randi. Why was she so fearful? Yes, he was impatient. Cruel. But he would never harm her. He made sure she knew that. But yet she still flinched. She had been hurt before. He felt his anger grow at the thought of someone harming his pet. His Randi.

The soft pitter patter of paws came to his attention. Clopin had joined him in the throne room, sitting back on his haunches, panting slightly. He rather liked the man in his wolf form. More obedient.

"She's fallen asleep, sire."

Jareth nodded and plopped himself, very un-kingly like, in his throne. He produced a riding crop and tapped it against his boot, a finger tapping against his chin, deep in thought. His Randi. His pet.

"She cried you know…she fears you're angry with her…"

"I'm not angry with HER, Clopin. You know that…"growled Jareth. The wolf nodded, padding up to his king, resting his head against Jareth's thigh, sighing heavily. Jareth looked down at his spy and patted his head. He was still a dog…in both their eyes.

"Who do you think did such harm to her…"

Clopin looked up at his king and blinked, brow furrowing before lowering his head again.

"I do not know, sire. But with all do respect I think you should give her, her space, or apologize…or both." Clopin winced as fingers dug into his scalp. He was relieved though when the pressured stopped soon. It wasn't his right to speak out like he did but he did not wish to see his king and the girl go off in separate directions. He liked Randi. She was different then the other girls, not that there had been so many in the first place.

Jareth was now coming on two thousand years of age and yet he failed to choose a mate. He was losing time and was losing his kingdom. The Seelie Court was upset at this, and yet Jareth found no problem at his singleness. He was sent many courts but he took none to his liking. They were all there for his power, his wealth. He didn't want a nosy little chit. He wanted what only humans were so capable of doing. He wanted love.

Time ticked by, Clopin and Jareth enjoying the silence. Both wondered if Randi was alright. They both cared for her deeply. Clopin, even though he betrayed her, wouldn't ever betray her again. He had only done it to regain his position next to the King than rather be an outcast like his brother. He felt for the girl and knew the upcoming weeks would be hectic for her. It was for him when he and his twin first came to the Underground.

Only time would tell.

--

Randi woke up in a cold sweat. She gulped and blinked back the new onslaught of tears threatening to spill. She groaned, Why? Why had he placed her back here? Was he truly that mad at her? Her jaw clenched as she furrowed herself into the sheets of her bed. Her bed? When did she have a room? The first time she came here she was sleeping in Jareth's bed. She looked around the small room, realizing it was in fact made for her. The colors were dark shades of purple. There were tapestries on the stone walls, rugs on the floor, and a small window. A window! She rushed over to it, and peered through the bars seeing she was several floors up from the ground. No escape there.

She 'humped' and sat down on her bed. Where would she even escape to? She sighed, her face falling into her open hands. She was stuck wherever she would go. If she stayed here she would remain his possession for God knows how long. If she even managed to get Aboveground she would be in the hands of her parents. Which was the lesser of two evils? She did mull that over. Jareth had done nothing to her to physically harm her in any way. That was…a plus. But she was nothing but property to him. She didn't care about anything else. That was the worst. She wasn't some prize.

Swearing out of frustration, she flung herself on her bed. About to go back to sleep she heard a soft 'scritch scratch' on her door. Quirking an eyebrow she went to her door and opened it, seeing wolf Clopin standing there, wagging his tail happily at the sight of her.

"Oh Randi, you're awake! Goodness…you slept for most of the day….Its already supper time…." he explained, coming in without permission. Randi sighed and shut the door, banging her head against it, not caring how silly it looked. Pain. It felt good.

Two strong hands, placed on either side of her head, stopped her movements. Warm breath tickled her ear as the owner of the hands leaned into her.

"Randi…dear…"Clopin whispered in her ear. "Don't harm yourself, please. I don't want a friend of mine to hurt herself so…"

Randi closed her eyes, sighing. Clopin nuzzled the back of her neck affectionately. To an outsider it would look extremely intimate, but it was no more than a friendly gesture on Clopin's part. Things were done different with him. He was an alpha male, and he meant to take care of the lone girl. You could say he accepted her into is 'pack'.

He pulled back as soon as he was sure Randi would cease the meaningless battering of her cranium and seated himself on the end of her bed, crossing his legs, placing his hands in his lap. He stared at her for a long time before speaking.

"The King wishes for you to dine with him tonight…" He saw the flinch she gave and continued, choosing his words wisely. "He wants to apologize for his behavior. Even though you are a pet to him, as I am, he didn't mean to frighten you. Randi…he really can be gracious if you give him the chance…"

She turned to face him, eyes ablaze. She took a daring step forwards before stopping in mid step. A low growl emitted from Clopin.

"Watch it, pet. You may not like the King, but I do. I am loyal to him and I don't wish to hear any badmouthing of him. Choose your words wisely. I still rank above you and WILL put you into your place if need be. I like you Randi, I really do, but the King comes first."

Randi nodded slowly, watching his cold demeanor melt away, the 'nice' Clopin returning. It amazed her that he could change his mood so quickly. She would truly have to watch out around him when she spoke about Jareth.

"Clopin…I…I know you're loyal…but I can't take it so easily that I am nothing but a bit of property to him. I can't see how he can just go around owning people. Its so demeaning and I hate it!" She crossed her arms over her chest like a child would, pouting. Why wouldn't he understand either?

Clopin got up and crossed over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. A small smile played on his lips, eyes warm and caring. She would of melted right there if she didn't keep her wits up like she was.

"Randi…what would you rather have than this?"

She opened her mouth then shut it promptly, looking away. She heard Clopin chuckle, the laugh deep and rumbled throughout him.

"See? You don't know. You don't know that dangers that lurk beyond these walls. The things that would eat you up. The things that would take you away. You think the King is so cruel to keep you from such fates? You may be the true fool then. You should be grateful that he is keeping you here. "

"I want to be free."

Her voice was even small to her. She felt Clopin stiffen slightly, but was played over by a cough.

"Randi…there are reasons why you aren't…free, as you put it. I would explain it to you, but it is not my place unfortunately."

She looked up at her friend, puzzled. What did he mean reasons? Before she could ask him he was across her room, looking through her closet, pulling out various dresses. He finally paused on a dark blue one and nodded happily before handing it to Randi.

"Get dressed…we're already late."

Randi sighed and ordered Clopin to turn around while she changed. He did and she quickly got undressed and redressed. She didn't notice when Clopin looked over his shoulder, grinning, before turning into his wolf self.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was short, only two courses being served, including dessert. Randi ate silently, not daring to speak of breath louder than necessary. Clopin had returned to a man after Jareth's orders and the two engaged in small talk. Randi didn't bother to pay attention. Jareth cleared his throat, his fingers thrumming along the tabletop. Randi glanced up to him, seeing he was staring at her darkly. Looking around she saw that Clopin had left them. A nervous stone set in her stomach. She really didn't want to be alone with _him. _

"Yes, Master Jareth?" she murmured, barely audible to her own ears.

"I want to…apologize for the way I acted this morning…" He spoke as if he was choosing his words wisely, like he was talking to a small toddler. He saw a wall instantly come up in Randi. Wincing inwardly he continued. "I acted like a spoiled child, not getting what it wants…I would like to make it up to you…that is if you are willing to forgive me."

Randi's eyes met his and what she saw surprised her. He seemed honest. He actually wanted her forgiveness. She smiled briefly before putting her impassible mask back on, nodding 'yes'. This seemed to delight Jareth fore he grinned widely and took her hand. He stood up and gently pulled her to her own feet.

"Then come, my pet. I wish to show you something…."

Jareth was positively ecstatic that it was so easy to win her over. A soft smile and kind words was all it took. He wondered what else he would be able to coax out of her. A small voice in the back of his head made itself apparent, filling his head with lewd words, images of naked flesh and sounds of groans filling his imagination. An eerie smirk came across his lips but was replaced quickly as he saw Randi look up to him as they ended up where he wanted them to.

It was a small garden, a fountain in the middle of the vast hedges and flowers surrounding them. He led them through a stone archway and led her through a small maze, keeping her close to him. He looked up at the sky, smiling at the starry abyss, a pale lavender moon smiling down on them. Thank the heavens for the beautiful night. It would only add to his mood.

They came to a bench, Jareth sitting down, pulling Randi down with him. He sat her close, an arm coming around her waist. He felt her tense but dismissed it at the moment. He wouldn't lose this moment. How warm she was against him, her curves fitting against his own contours of his body. He was a greedy man, yes, and he knew it. Leaning down he brushed his lips against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her. She was sweet like strawberries. How he wished to taste her again. Perhaps lower this time. He pulled himself back before he lost his patience. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Randi…have you ever seen an Unicorn?" he whispered, his fingers brushing against her waist.

She shook her head, looking up at him, her face very close to his. She blushed, looking back down.

"No…I haven't, Master Jareth…"

He nodded, smiling to himself.

"I trust you are pure…if not, we must leave immediately."

Her blush only deepened as she shook her head again, letting him know that she was in fact, a virgin. Was he going to show her such magnificent creatures? She looked up to him again, finding he was looking out towards the fountain. A silvery figure caught her attention, and she too, looked out at the fountain. There, drinking from the water, were three unicorns, their silver horns glinting in the moonlight. Randi almost forgot to breath at that moment.

Jareth stood up slowly, bringing Randi with him, his hand at the small of her back, leading her towards the horned horses. The unicorns saw their approach and looked up, waiting silently. Jareth bowed politely once they were a few feet away, Randi pulling out a curtsey as well. The unicorns nodded, accepting their formal gestures. Jareth went up to one of them and patted its neck, Randi watching in amazement. The blonde Fae leaned down, whispering something in the unicorns ear, getting a steady glance from each of them. Smiling Jareth returned to Randi, giving her a nudge forward. She stumbled forward slightly, an unicorn coming up to aid her from falling completely. She clutched at its neck, regaining her balance before gasping softly. They were even more beautiful close up.

Jareth had returned to the bench, sitting cross-legged, watching what would happen. He was somewhat glad they were here tonight. They came every night since Randi ran the Labyrinth. It amused him, yet worried him at the same time. These creatures weren't fond of any other life forms but themselves, but they were seen here 'hanging out' with goblins and fairies. His attention turned back to the horses and Randi when he heard a small giggle and a whinny.

There, on the largest unicorns back, was Randi, seated on the creature. Jareth looked bewildered at the sight. Never in his two thousand years of ruling did he see a unicorn giving a being, a human non the less, a ride! He did ask them to show the girl kindness, but this…this was simply amazing. The unicorn happily pranced around the fountain, Randi's squeals of delight drowned out by the neighing horses that accompanied the rider.

Four. Five. Six times the unicorn rounded the fountain, before stopping. He leaned down, letting Randi slip off gracefully, giving her hair a playful nip once she was standing properly. She stroked the creatures mane, letting the silky strands slide through her fingers. The unicorn looked at her, his gaze locking with hers. Flashes of Jareth filled her head, then a bed and a wedding ring. Randi blinked after the images stopped. She shook her head softly. Did it want to know if they were…together? The message wasn't that clear, to her at least.

The horse shook its own head, then nudged Randi towards Jareth. She looked at it before receiving another nudge. Getting the message she went up to her King. He looked up at her, puzzled. The three unicorns circled them, the one behind Jareth nipping his hair, pulling it up. Jareth 'ouched' and stood up, rubbing the sore spot where his hair was pulled. He looked back at the unicorn, their eyes locking. He saw himself pulling Randi close, his lips pressed against his. He looked at Randi who was blushing furiously as she looked back at him. So she had gotten the message as well. He grinned, eyes flashing as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against himself.

"I do think the creatures wish for a display of affection…." he whispered between them. Randi shot him a glare.

"There's no affection between us to share."

Jareth's smirk faltered slightly, but was replaced with a small smile.

"They think there is…"

He leaned down, his hand coming to cup her cheek, his thumb smoothing over the skin. He looked into her eyes, marveling in the rare blue grayness of them. He admired the defiance in those eyes as he gently brushed his lips over hers, a fluttering kiss. His arm around her waist tightened as he finally claimed those poised lips of hers.

Randi blushed deeply as his lips claimed hers. They were so warm. So perfect. She couldn't help the groan that came forth., suddenly ending the kiss. Her eyes searched his as the brief kiss ended, seeing a presence of tenderness and regret. She reached up, a fingertip tracing his full bottom lip. His eyes darkened at the sensual touch, before pulling away suddenly, cold air rushing between them.

The unicorns, nodded their heads again, coming up to Randi, nudging her to pet them. She patted their necks, smiling softly. They each gave her a glance, a feeling of love and comfort filling her, before they left.

"Amazing…"she whispered, watching them leave, her back turned towards the Fae who brought her there.

Two strong arms encircled her waist, and she was suddenly pulled into a hard chest, warm lips ghosting over her ear.

"Yes…pet…simply amazing…" whispered the now very aroused male.


	10. Chapter 10

Randi was more than startled as they arrived in his chambers in the matter of a flash. He had her on his bed, his body pressed intimately to hers as his hips flexed against her thighs as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking against her nipples. It was so sudden she didn't take to notice half there close were missing. A bit to her shoulder made her finally snap and realize what was happening. Her hands pressed against his chest in a feeble attempt to shove him off.

"P-please Jareth, stop!" she moaned, trying to ignore the trail of kisses he was leaving on her throat.

He growled at her, a primal and animalistic sound. He ground his hips against hers aggressively, silencing her. His hands trailed down her sides to cup her thighs, gently massaging the pale flesh. His eyes were dark and full of want. She shuddered as his gaze caught hers.

"No. I don't think I will stop, pet. You've pushed me to far…you are mine. I have waited. I could of took you the night I brought you here…" he lowered his voice, if that was even possible, and pressed his lips against the column of her throat. "I'm going to claim what is rightfully mine, pet."

Randi's eyes widened slightly, her struggling ceasing.

_She curled into the corner of her room, shielding her face from her fathers naked form. He was drunk, and her mother was out grocery shopping. She thought if she stayed in her room she would be fine. She was so wrong. He came closer, she could practically smell the alcohol from the man's breath._

"_Please, no…stop…"_

_Her pleas went on deaf ears. He grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up on her knees. His hands stayed on her head, gently massaging her skull as he whispered 'soothing' words of reassurance. Randi felt sick._

"_You are mine, dear daughter…and now I have come to take what is rightfully mine…"_

_Jareth stopped his pawing at the girl underneath him, noticing she had suddenly gone strangely limp. Something was wrong. There was a distance look in her eyes. Where was she? Anger bubbled up in the man, wondering why she was anywhere but here. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, about to demand her attention when silent pleas met his ears._

"_Please father…no…"_

His eyes widened as he let go of Randi, as if she burned him. His jaw clenched as he scooted back, pushing his lust and passion in the back of his head. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, soothingly, trying to coax her back to this time. He saw tears brimming in her eyes and he suddenly found himself pulling the girl into his arms, his arms making a protective barrier around her.

"Randi come back to me…"he whispered in her ear.

He felt her claw at his newly placed shirt. At least she was back. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the top of her head, his hand rubbing her back. He felt his shirt become wet and knew she was crying. She clung to him for desperation, and somewhere, deep down inside him, something broke.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few weeks before Randi was able to look Jareth in the face again. He had hurt her. Not the way some would think, but he had hurt her. At least the damned king had the decency to leave her alone. She was allowed to stay in her room, and travel abut the castle. She ate meals alone and did everything else in solitude. She was able to confide in Clopin though. Although she didn't say a word of that night, she told him everything else.

Clopin was her friend.

Every night he came to tuck her into bed, and they would chat about the day. He would come visit her during the day as well, and she found herself petting him more often than what she should of. He especially loved the belly rubs she granted to give him. It was odd she didn't see him as a human while he was in his wolf form. She would scratch and pet him, undress and bathe in front of him, without a second glance. He was amazed at her innocence.

Clopin didn't know if that was a gift or a curse. Many times he would leave her bedchambers panting harshly, trying to regain control of himself. Never did he enter or leave as a human. That would arouse to much suspicion, but the way he was acting when he did enter and leave, he might as well come and go in his human form.

Tonight he was laying on her bed as she stroked his fur, completely content. He sensed something was wrong though. She seemed pensive, the air around them thick. He whined impatiently as she took her hand away from him.

"Clopin…is…is Jareth okay?"

The wolf looked up at her in shock. Why in he world was she asking about his king? He quickly shifted into human form, seating himself on the edge of her bed careful. He took her hand in his, watching her carefully. She had looked up at him with those innocent eyes again. He hated when she did that. Showed her innocence to the world.

"King Jareth has been…fine…I suppose. A bit cranky, but he always is…why do you ask, child?"

She looked down, he hand tightening around his.

"Why is he so cold…so…rough…and mean…"

Clopin would of laughed at the question if it were under different circumstances. Why? Why indeed! This girl couldn't grasp the Kings immaturity. True Jareth was a few thousand years old, but he never did grow out of his childish ways.

"Randi…King Jareth is always used to getting what he wants. Its that plain and that simple. When he is refused something he wants, he acts like a spoiled brat to get his way.. You, Randi, aren't willing to give yourself up over to him so easily, so that gives him conflict…I think it both infuriates him, and infatuates him…He has finally met his match. "

He gave her a toothy grin, kissing her forehead, silencing any words that were to follow his explanation.

"Tomorrow I shall allow you out into the gardens, alright? And don't worry about King Jareth…he'll be to busy to notice some little girl frolicking through his flowers…" he teased her giving her a playful wink. "It'll be between just you and me…."

"Wouldn't that make you…like…go against your king?" Randi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Clopin chuckled and shook his head.

"He never said that you couldn't go out into the gardens, now did he? Lay down and get some rest. Its nearly eleven. I have to return to the King's quarters to finish up some business…goodnight, child."

He leans down and kisses her cheek softly, taking a deep breath while his nose lingers in her hair. She smelt, wonderful. No wonder the king had made his claim on her. He shifted back into his wolf form and nosed the door open, looking back to make sure Randi was in bed, the continued to Jareth's throne where his King would be waiting.

--

Jareth was sitting at his throne, impatiently tapping his crop whip against his boot, not caring about the noisy goblins. He heard the soft 'pitter patter' of Clopin's paws and his gaze immediately turned to the dark hared wolf. The canine came up to his master, sitting at the foot of the throne, tail wagging slightly.

"How is she?" Jareth asked once the goblins quieted down.

Clopin grinned wolfishly at his Masters curiosity. Everyday he asked the same question, and each time he had to give him the disappointing news that Randi had not bothered about him. But now was different.

"She asked about you…"

Jareth's face was full of surprised and relief. Finally she cracked. He knew only in time would she come around sometime. At least he had hoped.

"What did she ask?"

"Why you were so…cruel."

Clopin saw his master flinch slightly. He remembered when The Sarah came. She had thought he was cruel. She was so wrong. Randi now asked the same thing. He knew all the doubt and anger that raced through his mind.

"What…did…you tell her…"he asked, obviously trying to contain his anger.

"The truth."

Clopin didn't say exactly what the truth was, but he knew Jareth was thinking the opposite thing from what he had actually told Randi. Clopin would play this game to both sides. Jareth seemed to except the answer as well, the man visibly relaxing.

"She's allowed into the garden tomorrow…you told her this, yes?"

Clopin nodded again, nudging Jareth's hand, wanting to be pet. Jareth ran his fingers through his pets fur, stroking around the ears.

"She will have to learn to obey better, Clopin."

"I shall teach her, Master."


	12. Chapter 12

Randi's happy sigh drifted over the flowery garden. She was surprised that she had actually had gotten away to going out of the castle. Weeks of being cooped up in the castle had done nothing to lighten up her mood. Now, now she was out in the midst's of lovely things. Flowers and trees. Grass and the clear blue sky. It was all to perfect. She couldn't of thanked Clopin anymore than she already did. The wolf had left her off into her own piece, telling her that he was sure she would like privacy.

She walked along the cobble-stone pathway, pausing to admire various flowers and otherworld insects that fluttered around. The things that most amused her were the tiny butterfly like creatures that kept buzzing around her, landing on her head and taking off with tiny strands of her hair. They weren't taking out chunks, and there was only three or four of them, but it amused her to no end why they did such an odd thing.

She continued to walk along the path, conversing with herself, enjoying her temporary freedom. She frowned suddenly, feeling like a dog that was just let outside to relieve itself. She truly was just his pet. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the negative thoughts. Do this, do that. Rules for this, rules for that. It was just like captivity. But then again, she didn't have to put up with the stress of the Aboveworld. No parents. No crazy drunken step-father. No beatings.

A sudden wave of happiness washed over her. Jareth had indeed saved her. She looked down at her arms that were usually covered in bruises and welts only to find them a smooth and pale. Normal. She hadn't realized how wonderful it had felt to be like this. No pressure. No failure. No anything.

Spotting a pond she wandered over to the waters and looked in. Her face wasn't as bony and her complexion wasn't as bad either. She cupped her breasts, realizing they to had filled out. It wasn't puberty, no, she had already gone through most of it. Her bony hips were gone and replaced with curvy skin, her ribs no longer dangerously showing either. She had healed down here and she hasn't even realized it. Aboveground she was a mess. Now…now she could call herself beautiful.

She hummed to herself happily, staring at her reflection. She wasn't really to 'into' herself but she could take a moment to appreciate herself. Her fingertips skimmed the waters surface, making the water ripple. The girl she looked back to in the waters surface seemed so lifelike, not so much a reflection. She laughed at her thoughts and continued playing in the water. A few minutes went by, her mind wandering to what else might be in the garden. She was to get up and leave but was stopped. She frowned looking at her wrist which was now submerged in the water.

Trying to tug herself free, to no avail, she stared into the water, seeing her reflection was laughing at her. What horror did she come upon! The reflection was holding her captive. The more she pulled to free herself the more she was pulled back into the water. It was a struggle of wills and Randi was not going to lose. Not after what she had gone through to finally get to a place where she was treated halfway decent. She tugged roughly and felt her arm pull out of socket. She gritted her teeth in pain at the noise rather the pain.

The reflection sneered and tugged harder, Randi falling in. One hand clawed at the ground, trying to stay above the water. She felt hands grab at her ankles, tugging at her. She knew she was done. With one breath she screamed out for the one person she wished the most not to save her.

--

Jareth's head perked up, his name drifting through the air. His brow furrowed, slowing getting up, wondering if he was hearing things. He paced over to his window about to look out to his Labyrinth when Clopin burst though the doors, panting harshly.

"Sire! Randi! The Pool of Reflections!" he said in a hurried breath, trying to catch his breath. Jareth understood immediately and transformed into his owl form, launching himself out the window. Clopin followed suit, jumping out the storied window, landing on his paws and dashing off after his master towards the girl.

--

Randi was trying to break free still, kicking and punching at whatever she could while she was underwater. She could feel her lungs seize up, her need for oxygen coming to an extreme. Her muscles tensed up as her head started to feel airy. With one final kick she obviously struck something of the creature that was dragging her down since she was suddenly released.

As her eyes drifted shut she faintly saw the shadow of something and heard the breaking of water. Her last small bubble of air escaped her lips as she felt something grab her hand, dragging her upwards.


End file.
